Buzzer Beat
by Uchiha Dea Ryoma
Summary: Sasuke tak pernah menyangka,Pertemuannya dengan Sakura yang tanpa sengaja itu telah ditentukan oleh takdir. Perasaan sebagai sahabat berubah menjadi cinta. Disaat itulah telah tergaris jalan cinta mereka masing-masing.
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal semua !

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maaf yah. Kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Sesuai judulnya, fic ini terinspirasi dari dorama japan "BUZZER BEAT".

Don't like, don't read.  
But if you like, please enjoy this story. *n_n*

.

.

.

* * *

Buzzer Beat

...

Disclaimer  
Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/  
Friendship

Pairing : Sasusaku, Sasukarin,  
Kakasaku, Naruino,

By : Uchiha Dea Ryoma

Warning : AU, OC, OOC, gaje bin aneh

Prolog

* * *

Uchiha sasuke, seorang pemain basket yang sebenarnya memiliki potensi besar pada timnya. Tapi pada saat pertandingan, Sasuke sering mengalami keadaan yang kritis dalam pertandingan. Namun diluar penampilannya, Sasuke tetap dikenal dalam timnya sebagai seorang yang sangat berpotensi untuk berhasil.

Suatu hari Sasuke tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis mahasiswi jurusan musik yang bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang pianis profesional. Sakura memiliki semangat tinggi dan ceria. Namun, tidak tegas dalam masalah pribadinya.

Suatu hari tanpa sengaja, Sakura menemukan selular sasuke yang tertinggal di dalam bis yang mereka naiki. Hubungan mereka pun berlanjut menjadi sahabat. Bahkan selalu Sakura yang mengisi waktu luang untuk bersama dengan Sasuke.

Seiring dengan hubungan persahabatan itu, ternyata timbul benih-benih suka dihati mereka. Tapi ternyata Sasuke sudah berencana untuk menikah dengan pacarnya, Karin. Disaat itulah, pelatih Sasuke yang bernama Hatake Kakashi telah jatuh cinta dengan Sakura. Jadi Bagaimana kelanjutan cinta segi empat diantara mereka kelak?

.

.

.

Main cast :

Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Karin

Hatake Kakashi

Uzumaki Naruto

Yamanaka Ino

Suigetsu

Uchiha Mikoto

Uchiha Itachi

And the other

* * *

Maaf yah, kalau ini fic aneh. Saya masih newbie di sini, maka dari itu, saya memang butuh masukan dari para senpai dan juga semuanya . n_n

Ini memang fic yang terinpsirasi dari sebuah dorama di japan, jadi mungkin akan banyak kesamaan. Tapi dibikin gak persis amat-amat banget kok. Kalau kurang suka lebih baik jangan dilanjutkan membacanya. Saya takut malah bikin kecewa. Dan sebaiknya Fic ini dilanjutkan atau gak?

Jangan lupakan untuk REVIEW please ! XD

Arigato Gozaimashita...


	2. Chapter 2

Oke, ini chapter 1 datang. Maaf, kalau ternyata isinya benar-benar aneh dan masih mengecewakan anda semua, para readers. Saya telah berusaha sebaik mungkin, Tapi kalau kurang suka silahkan kembali saja.

Dan saya juga minta dukungan kalian, dan jangan lupa review yang membangun.

Don't like, don't read.  
But if you like, please enjoy this story. *n_n*

.

.

.

* * *

Buzzer Beat

...

Disclaimer  
Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/  
Friendship

Pairing : Sasusaku, Sasukarin,  
Kakasaku, Naruino,

By : Uchiha Dea Ryoma

Warning : AU, OC, OOC, gaje bin aneh

Chapter 1

* * *

Stadiun Konoha

Terdengar teriakan yang menggema di stadiun Konoha. Pertandingan basket final PBA antara TAKA vs AREX. Pada ronde awal AREX unggul 9 poin diatas TAKA dengan poin 42 : 33.

Di ronde ke dua, tim TAKA mencoba lebih fokus pada pertandingan agar bisa mengungguli poin yang diperoleh oleh tim AREX. Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu jagoan basket di tim TAKA yang diperintahkan oleh sang pelatih harus bisa mencetak 13 angka pada ronde ke dua ini.  
"Lempar bolanya pada Sasuke!" teriak Kiba.  
bola diterima oleh Sasuke. Sasuke terus menggiring bola menuju ring.

Sementara itu di lain tempat.  
Gedung Konoha

Seorang cewek cantik dengan rambut merah mudanya yang terlihat mencolok sedang menunggu namanya yang akan dipanggil oleh juri. Yah, Haruno Sakura mengikuti sebuah audisi piano. Terlihat dari wajahnya, Sakura sangat cemas jika gagal pada kontes tersebut.

Deg...  
Deg...  
Deg...  
"Haruno Sakura." sang juri memanggil namanya.  
.

.

.

Pertandingan basket saat itu berlangsung seru. Berapa kali Sasuke berhasil memasukan bola dan memperoleh 2 angka, bahkan 3 angka. Hingga akhirnya tim TAKA berhasil hampir menyamai poin tim AREX.  
Salah satu cheer leader penyemangat, Karin sibuk menyoraki tim TAKA saat sadar kalau waktu tinggal 2 menit lagi. Sementara itu, tim TAKA masih harus menyusul 4 poin lagi.  
Tepat detik-detik terakhir, Sasuke berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring sehingga poin tim mereka seri dengan poin milik tim AREX.  
Karena seri, maka diadakan lemparan bebas. Sasukelah yang akan melakukan lemparan bebas itu.  
"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke..." teriakan itu terus menggema di stadiun konoha.  
"Kau pasti bisa Sasuke..." teriak Karin yang terdengar ke telinga Sasuke.  
Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.  
"Aku pasti bisa. Ingat, kau itu kuat Sasuke! Kau itu sangat kuat!" batin Sasuke yang meyemangati dirinya sendiri.  
Sasuke mulai melakukan lemparan bola ke ring. Tapi sayang bola itu meleset.  
Untungnya masih ada kesempatan. Sang kapten, Shikamaru yang mengerti keadaan itu segera mengambil bola dan langsung menggiring menuju ring. Shikamaru melakukan shoot dan bola berhasil masuk.  
Teet...  
bunyi bel pun terdengar, tanda bahwa permainan telah usai.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di gedung Konoha.  
Sakura mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Sebelum memulai, Sakura memberi salam kepada para juri. Sakura mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Tapi, tiba-tiba suaranya terdengar sumbang karena Sakura menekan tuts yang salah.  
"Hentikan!" teriak salah satu juri.  
Tetapi Sakura tetap melanjutkan permainan pianonya. Bukan suaranya yang semakin membaik malah semakin sumbang.  
"Aku bilang hentikan!" teriakan juri itu kembali menggema.  
Seketika Sakura pun menghentikan permainan biolanya.  
"Maaf, ijinkan aku..." sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar sebuah teriakan yang cukup menyakitkan bagi Sakura.  
"Aku bilang keluar!" juri itu terus menyuruh Sakura keluar.  
sakura hanya pasrah. dengan langkah gontai dan hati yang tersayat, Sakura mencoba untuk tetap tegar.

Sakura pulang dengan lesu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya.  
"Hai jidat, bagaimana audisinya?" tanya orang yang menepuk pundak Sakura tadi, yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino.  
Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala.  
"Oh begitu, maaf ya!" Ino jadi ikut sedih mendengarnya.  
"Tidak apa-apa Ino pig. Aku kan masih ada kesempatan lagi. Bagaimana audisimu?" tanya Sakura dengan senyumnya yang lebar.  
"Heh, kau selalu aneh. Umm... Audisiku, tentu saja aku lolos. Hehehe," Ino yang ikut sedih menjadi ceria karena tingkah sahabatnya itu.  
"Yosh... Ayo kita pulang!" Semangat Sakura.  
"Let's go!" Ino pun ikut bersemangat.  
Sakura yang tadinya termenung meratapi kegagalannya telah kembali ceria.

Sasuke POV  
"Sial!" Rutukku dalam hati.  
saat ini aku berjalan dengan lesu menuju bus yang akan kami naiki. Yah, tentu saja aku akan pulang dengan sahabatku si Naruto-dobe itu. Meskipun menang entah mengapa rasanya aku kecewa. Mungkin karena aku gagal menembak di detik terakhir tadi. Tapi dobe mengatakan kalau aku bermain bagus di awal-awal permainan. Berkat perkataannya, aku menjadi bersemangat dan bertekad untuk berusaha semaksimal mungkin di pertandingan berikunya. Hn, dia memang sahabatku yang baik, yah walupun kadang dia bertingkah aneh dan menyebalkan.  
"Sasuke, ayo jangan melamun. Itu busnya sudah datang!" teriak dobe yang menyadarkan lamunanku.

.

.

.

Normal POV  
Sakura dan Ino lalu pulang menaiki bus, dan ternyata Sasuke dan Naruto naik di bus yang sama. Mereka berempat duduk berdampingan.  
Di tengah jalan, seorang nenek-nenek naik ke bus itu. Karena bangku bus sudah penuh, Sakura berniat memberikan tempat duduknya untuk sang nenek. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri duluan dan membawa nenek itu ke tempat duduknya.  
"Silahkan nek, duduk di sini saja!" Ucap Sasuke lembut.  
Sang nenek mengucapkan terima kasih. Sakura yang melihat itu batal berdiri. Diam-diam Sakura salut dengan sikap Sasuke. Sakura berpikir langka sekali ada cowok seperti itu.

Tidak lama Sasuke dan Naruto turun dari bus. Sambil jalan, mereka berbincang-bincang sedikit mengenai pacar Sasuke, salah satu anggota cheer leader yang menyoraki mereka tadi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersadar sesuatu, kalau handphonenya tidak ada.  
"Tunggu, dobe!" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, sambil memasang wajah khawatirnya.  
"Ada apa, teme?" tanya Naruto yang ikut khawatir melihat wajah sahabatnya itu.  
"Handphoneku ketinggalan!" Sasuke segera berbalik mengejar-ngejar bus itu.  
"Tu-Tu... yah, udah kabur duluan," Naruto hanya pasrah melihat sahabatnya berlari. Ingin mengejar tapi sudah jauh.

Sasuke pun berlari kencang berusaha menyusul bus yang terus melaju. Cukup lama Sasuke berlari di jalan dan di bawah sengatan matahari. Sasuke merasa kepanasan dan akhirnya dia membuka bajunya sambil terus berteriak kencang, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Bahkan melambaikan tangan pun, tidak ada yang melihat.

Sakura yang berpikir, kalau orang itu gila. Tapi akhirnya sakura sadar, kalau ada sebuah handphone yang tertinggal didalam bus.  
" Kau kenapa, jidat?" Ino hanya bingung melihat sahabatnya yang terus memegang handphone entah milik siapa.  
"Eh Ino pig, lihat ini! Sepertinya ini handphone milik orang itu," Sakura memperlihatkan handphone dan menunjuk orang yang berlari mengejar bus.  
Bukannya meminta bus untuk berhenti , Sakura dan Ino malah termangu-mangu. Karena sudah ketinggalan jauh, akhirnya Sasuke sudah tidak kuat untuk menyusul bus.  
Sakura terus memegang handphone, dan tersadar saat orang itu telah menghilang.  
"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Sakura sangat panik.  
"Iya, bagaimana ini? Orang itu sudah menghilang?" Tidak hanya Sakura yang panik, tapi Ino juga ikutan panik.  
Tiba-tiba handphone yang dipegang Sakura berbunyi. Sakura sangat bingung, tapi akhirnya Sakura berani mengangkatnya.  
"Moshi-moshi," terdengar suara berat di handphone yang sedang ia pegang.  
"Ha-hai, moshi-moshi. Maaf ini siapa?" jawab Sakura gugup.  
"Aku pelatih basket dari tim TAKA, Hatake Kakashi. Kudengar dari anak didikku, kalau handphonenya tertinggal di bus. Jadi, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita bertemu untuk mengembalikan handphone itu?" tanya si penelpon yang langsung to the poin.  
" Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di jalan Konoha?" Sakura yang membuat tempat perjanjian.  
"Baiklah, aku setuju. Kita betemu jam 8 malam. Sampai jumpa," Kata si penelepon.  
" Ya, sampai jumpa," jawab Sakura.

.

.

.

Sang surya mulai menghilang , menandakan kalau hari sudah malam. Sakura dan Ino terus mencari seseorang yang menelepon mereka tadi.  
baik Kakashi dan Sakura mencoba saling menghubungi untuk mengetahui keberadaan mereka masing-masing.  
"Jidat, itu orangnya!" Teriak Ino tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk seseorang.  
Sakura segera menengok, terlihat cowok yang memakai jas hitam yang membuatnya terlihat err..bijaksana.  
"Hai, Konbanwa. Apakah anda Tuan Hatake?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandangi wajah Kakashi.  
"Konbanwa mo. Ya, perkenalkan, aku pelatih basket tim TAKA, Hatake Kakashi. Kalian?" Kakashi memperkenalkan diri.  
"Ah... Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Dan ini..." Belum sempat Sakura bicara. Tiba-tiba ada yang memotongnya.  
"Aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino." Segera saja Ino memperkenalkan diri.  
Sakura segera tersadar akan handphone yang dipegangnya. " Maaf Tuan Hatake. Ini handphonenya," Sakura segera mengembalikannya.  
"Ah... Iya, terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan," Kakashi mengambil handphone milik Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala.  
"Hmm... Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Sakura yang juga menundukkan kepala.  
Tiba-tiba,  
Jter... Duar...  
Bunyi kembang api bertaburan dilangit. Seketika semua orang yang ada disitu langsung mendongakkan kepala mereka ke arah bunyi itu.  
Yah... Hari ini adalah festival kembang api. Saat itu juga baik Sakura dan Kakashi telah memiliki perasaan tersendiri setelah pertemuan diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Sasuke menikmati kembang api bersama pacarnya, Karin.  
"Karin, kalau tim-ku menang di pertandingan berikutnya, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Sasuke yang menurutnya kalau itu mungkin waktu yang tepat.  
Karin langsung mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke dengan anggukan kepala diiringi senyum termanisnya.  
Jawaban dari karin langsung membuat Sasuke hampir mampus kegirangan.  
Sasuke pun ingin mencium Karin, Tapi dihentikan cewek itu karena dia menyadari teman-temannya Sasuke sedang mengintip mereka berdua.

Semua tim TAKA mengadakan perayaan kemenangan mereka. Di tengah pesta minum-minum, pelatih mereka muncul dan mengembalikan handphone Sasuke.  
"Terima kasih," Kata Sasuke.  
"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih," Kata sang pelatih sambil mengedipkan mata ke Sasuke.  
Sasuke hanya melongo dan bingung dengan yang diucapkan Kakashi.

Pada watu itu, mereka semua tidak menyadari bahwa bola takdir sudah dimulai.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Heh... Nani kore?  
Huft... Maaf yah, kalau ini ficnya tambah aneh.  
Dan maaf juga kalo masih banyak kesalahan.  
Saya memang butuh masukan dari para senpai dan juga semuanya. Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi untuk mebuat fic yang lebih bagus. ^_^

Balas yang udah riview dulu ah...

Musuko-kun :  
Iya, masih prolog. Wah, makasih banget sarannya. Saya lupa gak ngecek.  
hehehe. Ini udah saya lanjutin ficnya. Thanks ya.

Anonymouse Me :  
Ah...iya maaf. Maklum masih baru disini. Jadi masih banyak kesalahan. Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan maaf dan makasih untuk sarannya. ^^

Cherrysakusasu :  
Ya, ni udah saya update ficnya. Bagaimana?

Shillaztyara :  
Hai.. salam kenal juga. Ya, masih prolog. Dan ini dia chapter 1nya. Terima kasih ya. Gak nyangka kalo fic ini buat kamu penasaran. Hehehe. :D

Aihara Minam Uchiha :  
Ahahaha, iya. Ini chapter 1 udah keluar. Thanks juga atas bantuannya.

Kurousa Hime :  
Ah... Loha juga... Thanks ya. Hmm, iya. Ini fic hampir sama ama doramanya. Tapi kubuat beda kok. Kalo di doramanya, yang jadi Sakura itu seorang violis. Nah, disini Sakura seorang pianis. Oh iya, aku akan berusaha dengan tulisan khasku sendiri. Makasih.

4ntk4-ch4n :  
Iya, Anka-Chan... Ni udah aku update. Thanks z.

Nakamura Kumiko-chan :  
Umm, Sasuke gak bisa dibilang egois sih. Abis, dia pacaran duluan sama Karin. Yang penting ikutin terus kelanjutannya *maksa*. Hehehe. Thanks ya. Arigato ganbarimasu.

Terima kasih kuucapkan buat yang udah mau ngereview dan ngereading...

Keep reading buat semuanya !

Jangan lupakan untuk REVIEW lagi dan yang belum REVIEW, silahkan REVIEW please ! XD

Arigato Gozaimashita...


End file.
